זהות שאולה
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|299px|ימין| High Crimes is a 2002 American thriller film directed by Carl Franklin and starring Ashley Judd and Morgan Freeman, reunited from the 1997 film Kiss the Girls. The screenplay by Yuri Zeltser and Grace Cary Bickley is based on Joseph Finder's 1998 novel of the same name. העלילה עורך דין קלייר קיוביק (אשלי ג'אד) וניגרים אמן בעלה טום (ג'יימס Caviezel) חיים באידיליה במחוז מארין ב, קליפורניה. הם מתנפצים כאשר, במהלך [[] חג המולד] טיול קניות בתמונה של [] פרנסיסקו יוניון סקוור הוא נתפס על ידי ארה"ב [הפדרלית ל חקירה] והואשם ברצח של תשעה איכרים בכפר נידח ב[ סלבדור] ב1988. קלייר היא נדהם לגלות טום, ששמים אמיתיים הוא רונלד צ'פמן, היה פעיל צבאי חשאי המשרת ב[ הברית הימית החיל] והיה עלהריצה לארבע עשר השנים האחרונות. טום מודה שהוא היה נוכח בזירת הרצח ההמוני אבל בנחישות מכחיש כל מעורבות ברצח. הוא מתעקש שהוא כבר עורך [] שעיר לעזאזל [] כדי להסתיר את זהותו של האשם האמיתי, רב סרן ג'יימס הרננדז (חואן קרלוס הרננדז), עכשיו עוזרו של תא"ל ביל מרקס (ברוס דייוויסון). סגן טרנס אמברי ([סקוט (שחקן) | אדם סקוט]) מוקצה כדי להגן על טום, אבל הצעיר וחוסר ניסיונו ינחו קלייר להחליט להגן על בעלה, כמו גם. כשהיא מבינה שהיא זקוקה לעזרה ממישהו שמכיר את פעולתו של משפט צבאי [], היא שוכרת צ'רלי גריימס ([מורגן פרימן]), עורך דין צבאי לשעבר ממורמר שיש לו טינה נגד פליז הצבאי, כדי לסייע שלה. שלוש מחמשת es המפתח [] העדים, שהעיד בעבר טום היה אשם, שמתו בנסיבות מסתוריות לכאורה, העלאת קלייר וחשדותיו של צ'רלי.כתמורה למשפט, הם חושפים [] מאסיבי שבוצע על ידי אחד מהפקידים הבכירים ביותר של הצבא. גם יצירת בעיות הן הופעתו הפתאומית של תושב ([] ריברה) של הכפר שבו הרצח ההמוני התרחש, שמתעקש טום היה אחראי; המעורבות הרומנטית של אמברי עם אחותה של קלייר חסרת אחריות ג'קי (אמנדה פיט), מה שמוביל קלייר להניח שהוא הדליף פרטים על סודות שהיא חשפה להעמדה לדין;ושל צ'ארלי [| נופל מהעגלה] לאחר יותר משנה של פיכחון. העד Salvadorian ([אמיליו ריברה]) מזהה הרננדז נפצע כאשם אחראי לתקרית הפצצה לפני הטבח. עם סיוע מאמברי, שקלייר מבין הוא חף מפשע, קלייר משחזרת מסווגת תיקים רפואיים מFBI כעדות לטיוח. קלייר סחיטה סימנים של על ידי האיום לחשוף את מה שהיא יודעת על הטיוח ושואלת אותו על מנת להפוך את המקרה ייעלם;למחרת, ארה"ב יש ביטחון מחלקת המקרה נזרק מבית המשפט בשל "סיבות ביטחוניות". בדיוק כמו קלייר עומדת לחגוג את נצחונה בבית המשפט, צ'רלי מגלה את האמת, ואילו ב[ [] מקסיקו], כי טום רצח אחד העדים מול משפחתו. האלמנה שהיה עדים המעשה מתואר אקדחו השליך הצורך של טום מהיד אחד למשנהו (הרגל טום מוצג עם מפתחות וחפצים אחרים לאורך כל הסרט) ו ירי האקדח שלו באמצעות יד ראשונה אחד, ואז האחרים (חושף ambidexterity);ההתאמה בין התיאורים האלה גם ציין כי טום ביצע את הטבח וגם רצח שתיים משנות עדים מרכזיים האחרות טרם מעצרו. אחרי טום שומע קלייר לדבר בטלפון לצ'רלי, התכתשות קצרה בין קלייר וטום מתפתחת, שבמהלכו קלייר חוששת לחייה. העד סלבדור יורה טום מבעד לחלון, והסרט מסתיים עם צ'רלי וקלייר של החל משרד עורכי דין מבוסס שותפות חדש. Attorney Claire Kubik (Ashley Judd) and her woodworker husband Tom (James Caviezel) find their idyllic life in Marin County, California shattered when, during a Christmas shopping excursion in San Francisco's Union Square he is captured by the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation and charged with the murders of nine peasants in a remote village in El Salvador in 1988. Claire is shocked to discover Tom, whose real name is Ronald Chapman, was a covert military operative serving in the United States Marine Corps and has been on the run for the past fourteen years. Tom admits he was present at the scene of the mass murders but staunchly denies any involvement in the killings. He insists he has been scapegoated in order to conceal the identity of the real culprit, Major James Hernandez (Juan Carlos Hernández), now the aide of Brigadier General Bill Marks (Bruce Davison). First Lieutenant Terence Embry (Adam Scott) is assigned to defend Tom, but his youth and lack of experience prompt Claire to decide to defend her husband, as well. When she realizes she needs help from someone familiar with the workings of a military court, she hires Charlie Grimes (Morgan Freeman), an embittered former military attorney who has a grudge against the military brass, to assist her. Three of the five key witnesses, who previously testified Tom was guilty, have died under seemingly mysterious circumstances, raising Claire and Charlie's suspicions. As the trial proceeds, they uncover a massive cover-up perpetrated by one of the military's highest-ranking officials. Also creating problems are the sudden appearance of a resident (Emilio Rivera) of the village where the mass murder took place, who insists Tom was responsible; Embry's romantic involvement with Claire's irresponsible sister Jackie (Amanda Peet), which leads Claire to assume that he leaked details about secrets she has uncovered to the prosecution; and Charlie's falling off the wagon after more than a year of sobriety. The Salvadorian witness (Emilio Rivera) identifies an injured Hernandez as the culprit responsible for a bombing incident prior to the massacre. With aid from Embry, whom Claire realizes is innocent, Claire recovers classified medical files from the FBI as evidence of the cover-up. Claire blackmails Marks by threatening to reveal what she knows about the cover-up and asks him to make the case go away; the next day, the U.S. Defense Department has the case thrown out of court due to "security reasons". Just as Claire is about to celebrate her victory in court, Charlie discovers the truth, while in Mexico, that Tom had murdered one of the witnesses in front of his family. The widow who witnessed the act described Tom's having tossed his gun from one hand to the other (a habit Tom displayed with keys and other objects throughout the film) and his shooting his gun first using one hand, then the other (revealing his ambidexterity); the match between these descriptions also indicated that Tom committed the massacre and also murdered two of the other key witnesses years prior to his arrest. After Tom overhears Claire talking to Charlie on the phone, a short scuffle between Claire and Tom ensues, during which Claire fears for her life. The Salvadoran witness shoots Tom through the window, and the film ends with Charlie and Claire's starting a new partnership-based law firm. Cast *Ashley Judd as Claire Kubik *Morgan Freeman as Charlie Grimes *James Caviezel as Tom Kubik/Ron Chapman *Adam Scott as First Lieutenant Terence Embry *Amanda Peet as Jackie Grimaldi *Bruce Davison as Brigadier General Bill Marks *Juan Carlos Hernández as Major James Hernandez *Michael Gaston as Major Waldron *Tom Bower as FBI Special Agent Mullins *Jude Ciccolella as Colonel Farrell *Michael Shannon as Troy Abbott *Paula Jai Parker as Gracie *Emilio Rivera as the Salvadoran witness to the shootings בקורת קריטית אתר "עגבניות רקובות" דיווחו דירוג "רקוב" ביום 31 ב%, המבוסס על 132 ביקורות, בזמן [Metacritic ] דיווח לי סרט ציון של 48 ממוצע מתוך 100, המבוסס על 33 ביקורות. A.O. של '' ניו יורק טיימס '' חשב אשלי ג'אד ומורגן פרימן "לעשות תרגיל ז'אנר מבולבל נראה הרבה יותר טוב ממה שהיא. הגב 'ג'אד, תמיד נמרץ ומושך, מסוגל לפעול בקנס כאשר מצב הרוח מכה [ו מר פרימן מציג את עצמו, שוב, לא מסוגל לתת ביצועים רעים. "הוא הוסיף לכיוונו של קרל פרנקלין "הוא רחוק מלהיות נורא, אבל זה מרגיש להפליא חסר השראה, גל של, סצנות מסביר מהירות והגדרות מתח-סרט." הוא הרגיש טוויסט העלילה "הופך את כל מה שבא לפני שטותי לחלוטין" והגיע למסקנה, "אם אתה להבין את זה, בבקשה ליידע אותי. במחשבה שנייה, לא, אבל בבקשה ירידה בשורה להורים בבית 20th Century Fox, מאז אני בטוח שהם בדיוק כמו מבולבלים כמו כולנו. [רוג'ר אברט] של '' [שיקגו סאן טיימס] '' דורג סרט שלושה מתוך ארבעה כוכבים וציין, "אני אוהב את הבמאי הדרך קרל פרנקלין וסופרי יורי זלצר וקארי Bickley... לשחק שני הקצוות נגד האמצע, כך שהקהל יש ראיות למכביר להאמין שתי תאוריות סותרות לחלוטין ממה שקרה בפועל... '"פשעים גבוהים' 'עובד כדי להשאיר אותנו מעורב ולעשות אכפת לנו... התגלגלות של גרסאות שונות הטבח הארוך לפני מתבצע על ידי פרנקלין בפלאשבקים המראים כיצד זווית מצלמה אחת יכולה להפריך את מה שנראית זווית אחרת כדי להוכיח. ואם אנחנו מרגישים, לקראת הסוף, קצת מטולטלת על ידי מניפולציות העלילה, גם, שזה מה שהסרט מבטיח וזה מה שהסרט delivers." מיק לאסאל של '' [פרנסיסקו כרוניקה] '' אמר "יש לו את הסרט כמה תקלות, אבל היא מצליחה לשמור על הקהל שלה או כועס או עצבני מהתחלה ועד הסוף... המוקד הדרמטי של '"פשעים גבוהים '' מקבל קצת מטושטש במחצית השעה האחרונה -.. זה מתחיל להרגיש כאילו כמה סצנות לקבל שחזרו ובכל זאת, הסצנות הן אף פעם לא משעממות, והסרט משחזר לסיום הגדול רק דבר אחד חסר בכל, לא דבר גדול, אבל גדול מספיק כדי להזכיר. אנו שומעים שוב ושוב על מה שעורכי הדין גדולים קלייר וגריימס הם, אבל אין סצנת אולם גדולה. שב, '' פשעים גבוהים '"הוא יותר מדי כמו בחיים אמיתיים. זה נותן לנו בית משפט ללא זיקוקין אולם בית המשפט. מייקל או 'סאליבן של' '[וושינגטון ההודעה]' 'אמר שהסרט "מספק ליסודות רעב:. תעלומה הגונה ללעוס, קצת מתח עסיסי, אולי טוויסט עלילה כקישוט הנסיעה היא כל בתפריט הסטנדרטי, אבל הוא יורד גם בדיוק אותו הדבר. גיר שעד יצוק המנהל יכול לסמוך מספיק כדי לצאת מהדרך ותן לעשות את עבודתם... ועל כן, יש סוף טוויסט, אבל דון "ילד לא את עצמך שאתה לא רואה את זה מגיע.? אולי לא.? לא חצי סיפוק מפתיע ככל שצופה פרימן וג'אד, שנראה שני שחקנים משכנעים כדי ליהנות זה מחברתו של השני כמעט באותה המידה כמו שאנחנו עושים." רוברט קוהלר של '' וראייטי '' כינה את הסרט "לחלוטין קונבנציונלי" והביצועים של אשלי ג'אד "כל כך בנחישות חסרת הומור וענייני שהחום בזעף חיבתו של פרימן הופך כפליים יקר, אם כי לא מספיק להלוות זה פרויקט גנרי לכל תו מיוחד. רוב disillusioning הוא איך הבמאי קרל פרנקלין, שנודע בעבר לסיפור מתוח ודמויות בלתי צפויות, הולך על המשימה שלו כאן בחוסר גלוי של השראה... צוות התסריטאים של יורי זלצר וקארי Bickley יש צבט ג'וזף פיינדר של רומן במידה ניכרת... שינויי תווים, חידודים, מחדש מקומות והחלפות עלילה לייצר וורן של ארנב מלא חורים בעלילה כמעט מגוחך מורכבת. עד המערכה השלישית תשושה מופיעה, זה כמעט ולא פלא, כי יש כמה דמויות מרכזיות מושג שבו דמויות מרכזיות אחרות הן, או מה שהם עושים. קישורים חיצוניים *אתר IMDb הדירוג: Ratings: 6.3/10 from 25,889 users Metascore: 48/100 Reviews: 171 user | 116 critic | 33 from Metacritic.com הסיווג: Crime - Drama - Mystery קטגוריה:סרטי פשע קטגוריה:סרטי דרמה קטגוריה:סרטי מיסתורין